Virtual reality displays provide for an immersive experience, which can generate a feeling that a user is in a completely different environment from reality. A disadvantage to these displays is that the imaging element is usually an LCD or OLED display, with optics in front that magnify the display so that it fills up as much of the visual field of the user as possible. Such displays are typically RGB displays. With reference to FIG. 1, each pixel 10 on an RGB display comprises an active region 12 with adjacent triad of red, green and blue sub-pixels 14. This active region may also be referred to as an output aperture. It is possible to modify the apparent colour of the pixel by adjusting the level of brightness or amount of light transmitted by each sub-pixel in the triad. With reference to FIG. 2, each pixel in an RGB display is arranged in an array of adjacent RGB sub-pixels. When viewed at a distance, a user cannot discern the individual sub-pixels and perceives each pixel 10 as generating a uniform colour. However, in virtual reality displays, the screens are placed very close to a user's eyes, which means that display artefacts of the display become highly magnified. In particular, virtual reality displays that are currently state-of-the art have discernible ‘screen-door’ and spatial colour profile artefacts due to various manufacturing process requirements, these include conductive traces leading to TFT or OLED pixel elements on the display to drive each pixel, thin film transistors, and since light does not pass through these structures or is masked to be opaque, the pattern 16 used by the manufacturer to establish a pattern on the display can be clearly seen by a user wearing a head-mounted display, distracting from the immersive experience.
Each pixel 10 is also placed in a set pattern, for example, a Bayer pattern arrangement which cannot have a uniform colour luminance profile as it is comprised of separate red, green and blue sub-pixels that are imaged on the viewers eye. Due to manufacturing constraints, the active region of the sub-pixels 20 are also always smaller than the pixel cluster arrays 22, 24, and therefore contribute to these artefacts and distract from the immersive experience. Alongside the reduction of these artefacts, it is also important to have as high a resolution to be perceived by an observer as possible, this also being a key driver to enable an immersive experience.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for overcoming the above-mentioned problems, or at least providing the public with a useful choice. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be disclosed and become apparent from the following description.